El plan fallido de la mente maestra
by Dumbledore-Prince
Summary: Harry sufre un pqueño accidente que junto con la ayuda de un extraño hara que si vida cambie por completo tanto para sus amigos y mejor aun con sus enemigos.


**Chapter/ ****Capitulo**** 1**

"**El encantamiento de nadie"**

En un día ventoso de otoño, los tres amigos reposaban sobre el pastizal que había frente al lago. Ron recostado sobre las piernas de Hermione comía vorazmente un pastel de caldero que había tomado de la cocina del colegio, mientras que ella hacia figuras con las hojas de los árboles manipulando el viento, por lo cual su varita giraba y hacia florituras como nunca. Mientras que Harry jugueteaba con una Snitch que tomo para practicar.

-¿Tu cuando dejas de comer?- pregunto Hermione

-Hagsta qgue egste guico pagstel de cagdero se acave- contesto Ron con pastel en la boca que apenas y se le entendía lo que le decía.

Cosa que a Hermione disgusto e hizo una mueca que indico a Ro una futura pelea verbal.

-Tú no dejarías de comer aunque la vida de tu familia dependiera de ello

-¿Si?, pues tu no dejarías de leer aunque…aunque la biblioteca de Hogwarts serrara- se defendió Ron aunque con un argumento muy débil.

Provocando que Hermione levantara la ceja y apretara los labios, cosa por que Harry tomaba como un claro _"Eres tan tonto Ron" _

- Da igual sigue comiendo y te pondrás como Crabbe y Goyle- se burlo la castaña

- Tu siempre arruinas mi comida- dijo un pelirrojo malhumorado, tirando su pastel de caldero al suelo.

Harry observaba detenidamente como se peleaban sus amigos, ya que últimamente era muy común (parecían una vieja pareja de 10 años)

-Hey!! Miren quien viene por aquel pasillo- señalo el oji-verde hacia un pasillo alejado del lago que conducía a los invernaderos de Hogwarts

-¿Qué tiene que venga Draco con sus dos guardaespaldas?- dijo Hermione con voz cansada

-Valla Harry abecés pienso que estas enamorado de el- dijo pícaramente el pelirrojo

-No seas tonto-rabiando de coraje contesto el oji-verde

Poco a poco Draco y sus amigos se acercaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el trío. Harry miraba sorprendido al rubio, aunque con la escena que miraba era imposible no verlo.

El viento agitaba fuertemente la tunica del rubio, dejando al descubierto un torso bien torneado, agitando su melena rubia y con su caminar muy elegante digno de un Malfoy.

-Espera un momento ¿Qué miras?- se dijo a si mismo Harry- ese mocoso mimado es un imbesil que apenas y puede abrocharse los zapatos.

Lentamente Draco y sus dos amigos se acercaron hacia Harry, sin embargo este paso de filo dirigiendo al oji-verde una mirada extraña.

De pronto un rayo de luz púrpura dio directo en el pecho de Harry, arrojando al moreno junto con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle directo al suelo.

Cuando Draco recupero el conocimiento se dio cuenta de que había caído justo encima de su preciado rival.

-Realmente eres mas lindo cuando estas cercas de mí- dijo en su mente el rubio

Rápidamente el pelirrojo se abalanzo hacia Draco, quitándolo del cuerpo inconciente de Harry.

Mientras tanto Hermione tenía a Crabbe y Goyle amarrados y apuntándoles con la varita.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- replico el pelirrojo con rabia

-¿De que hablas Weasley?- respondió un rubio altanero

-No te hagas el inocente- rubio malteñido

-Te he dicho que yo no le hice nada a San Potter o que ¿Aparte de pobre eres tonto Weasley?-

- no vuelvas a pronunciar eso- sentencio Ron lleno de cólera, abalanzándose en contra de Draco propinándole un buen puñetazo en el estomago, dejando al rubio en el suelo inmóvil por la falta de oxigeno

-¡Ron!, basta ya realmente de no fue Draco el que hizo eso- dijo Hermione en un tono preocupado

-Valla hasta que dice algo sensato la "sangre sucia"-con mal carácter contesto el rubio

-¡Cállate Malfoy! Si no quieres que te convierta en hurón como lo hizo Moddy hace dos años-sentencio hábilmente Hermione, dejando en completo silencio el momento.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Harry que aun yacía inconciente en el suelo, lo observo para ver si no tenia alguna herida de gravedad o algo que diera la pista de saber que encantamiento le lanzaron, pero no encontró nada relevante solo tenia rasguños provocados por la caída del encantamiento.

-_¡Ennervate!- _pronuncio fuerte y claro la castaña mas no ocurrió nada, Harry seguía hay sin volver en sí, así que ella decidió intentar con algún otro encantamiento pero nada le funcionaba.

Draco y Ron contemplaban el trabajo de Hermione pero si había algo que no le gustaba a Ron era que Draco tenia cara de preocupación por lo que le pasara al moreno.

-Necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería, Harry tiene algo grave- anuncio Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

Rápidamente Ron tomo al moreno y lo puso entré sus brazos, para así llevarlo a la enfermería, Hermione pudo ver como claramente se le escapaba una lagrima silenciosa a Draco, situación que la dejo desconcertada.

-Vamos Hermione llevemos a Harry a la enfermería-dijo Ron jadeando por el peso del moreno

-¡Yo los acompañare!- decidido menciono Draco

-¡No claro que no!, nosotros lo llevaremos y si sucede algo puedes estas seguro de que iré a GOLPEARTE- sentencio Ron con poca paciencia

-Como sea démonos prisa, debemos llevar a Harry cuanto antes a la enfermería- preocupada anuncio la castaña

Posteriormente Ron, Hermione, y Draco se dirigían a la enfermería, pues Crabbe y Goyle se habían ido a la sala común de slytherin. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey los recibió ordenándoles que pusieran al chico sobre la cama para que este estuviera recostado

- que le ha pasado esta vez al señor Potter- pregunto con sorna Pomfrey

-No sabemos solo vimos que un rayo de luz púrpura pego directo en su pecho, pero no vimos quien lo lanzo- respondió Hermione un tanto preocupada

-Esta bien déjenme revisarlo- dijo Pomfrey algo despreocupada

La enfermera saco su varita haciendo florituras y a decir unas cuantas palabras algo extrañas, pero el cuerpo de Harry seguía inerte, hasta que después de 5 minutos de intentos de Madame Pomfrey por fin Harry recupero un poco el conocimiento, sin embargo parecía algo aturdido por el encantamiento y al parecer no reconocía bien lo que había a su alrededor.

Madame Pomfrey fue a su oficina y saco de ella una botella la cual contenía un rotulo de poción _"Mens Aperta"_ con la cual le dio un poco de beber al moreno para así mantener aislados los efectos de lo que pudo haber provocado el encantamiento.

-Temo decirles que el encantamiento no se que efectos puede provocar en Harry así que por favor les pido que solo estén con el unos cinco minutos mas y lo dejen descansar- sentencio Pomfrey para después dirigirse a su despacho.

Los tres chicos asintieron con desanimo y apresurándose para preguntarle al moreno lo que había sucedido

- ¿Estas bien Harry?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

-N…n…..No sss se- respondió el moreno entrecortadamente antes de volverse a desmayar y quedarse en un profundo sueño.

-Creo que es hora de irnos - señalo Ron al ver que su amigo seguía dormido

Los tres chicos salieron de la enfermería, cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes sin decir ni una sola palabra, Draco siguió directo hasta llegar al retrato que custodia la entrada a la sala común – Sangre pura- pronuncio el rubio para así poder pasar al interior de la misma.

Una vez que entro se recostó sobre un sofá grande y cómodo que había frente a la chimenea, junto a el se hallaban Pansy y Zabini.

-¿Qué te paso Draco?- pregunto Pansy melosamente abrazando al rubio, situación que molesto a Draco haciendo que este se quitara el brazo de enzima de el

-Nada importante- respondió con hosco el rubio.

- Vamos Draco vimos que llevaban a Harry a la enfermería – dijo en tono burlo Blasie

-Si pero realmente no se que paso, solo salio un haz de luz de dio directo en el pecho de Harry- comento consternado Draco

-JA ja ja ja ja… para que finges Draco, si sabemos que quieres desaparecer al chico- hablo con saña Pansy

-Cállate Pansy tu no sabes nada- respondió malhumorado el rubio, lo que provoco que Pansy se molestara y se fuera a su habitación maldiciendo en susurros al rubio, dejando solos a Draco y a Blasie

-Wow veo que esto si te afecto demasiado ¿dime cual es tu intención con Harry?- pregunto curioso Zabini

-Ninguno sabes claramente que si piensan que fui yo el que lo ataco me ganare muchos problemas

-Por favor Draco ambos sabemos que los problemas no te han importado, además ¿no dijiste que ya que el señor tenebroso te dejo una misión no te importa para nada la escuela?- dijo acertadamente Zabini

-Pu… puedo confiar en ti Blasie?- pregunto titubeante Draco

-Claro que si amigo, ya sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea- animo Zabini abrasando al chico

-Correcto lo que pasa es que… que… estoy enamorado de Ha… Harry- nervioso confeso Draco

-¡QUÉ!, ¡¿Cómo que enamorado del Gryffindor ese?!- replico sorprendido Zabini

-Sabia que te pondrías así, por eso no quería confesarte nada – sentencio Draco levantándose del sofá listo para irse del lugar.

-Calma Draco, no te molestes, simplemente me agarro de sorpresa la noticia- dijo Zabini tomando de la túnica al rubio para que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá

- Dime ¿que piensas hacer con esto que sientes?-

-No se estoy desesperado, no le puedo decir por que no me lo creerá-

-Mmm… Pues inventa un plan para que se enamore de ti, ¿Por qué no le das un filtro de amor?

-¡Claro que no! Seria demasiado obvio si hago eso-

- ¿Pues por que no usas la maldición Imperios?-

-Blasie se supone que no quiero hacerle daño o perjudicarme a mi o que ¿quieres que pase la vida en azkaban?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero bueno se acaban mis ideas

-Bah!!! Ya veremos que hacer ya es tarde me quiero ir a dormir- manifestó el rubio

Draco se despidió de Zabini para irse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron platicaban lo sucedido…

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Harry?- cuestiono el pelirrojo

-No se, no conozco algún encantamiento que su luz pueda se púrpura como el que ataco a Harry –admitió confusa Hermione

-¿Pero como sabes entonces que lo que Harry tiene es grave?-

-Simple Ron cuando un cuerpo inconciente no responde con los encantamientos que utilice es por que el encantamiento afecto al cerebro de la persona-

-¿Y que crees que le haya pasado a Harry con eso?-

-No se Ron, no se solo espero que la memoria de Harry este intacta.

-Por cierto Hermione vi algo en la cara de Draco que no me gusto mucho-

-¿Qué Ron? (a ti todo te disgusta del slytherin)- pregunto con alarma la castaña

-Pues mientras tú lo examinabas, Draco tenia una cara de preocupación-

- ¿Y que crees que signifique eso?-

-Pues que el ataco a Draco que mas puede ser Hermione-

-Ya te dije Ron que Draco no pudo haber atacado a Harry, ese tipo de magia es muy complicada de realizar, además yo alcancé a percibir que cuando cargabas a Harry, se le escapo una lagrima a Draco, que puedes decir contra eso y con que el también haya salido disparado cuando el hechizo dio con Harry- objeto Hermione dejando al pelirrojo atónito

-Si Hermione se que salto Draco con Harry cuando el hechizo dio con el pero a lo mejor el hechizo le salio mal y por eso también el salio disparado-

-No Ron ya te dije que el no pudo haber sido, mira sabes ya estoy cansado mañana sabremos que le paso- exhalo la castaña con un gran bostezo

-¡Que descanses!- dijo Ron algo adormilado

-Igualmente-

Así que ambos estudiantes se fueron a dormir, para así al día siguiente sabe que paso con Harry.


End file.
